Love Dosent Know Death
by WinglessCrow
Summary: Ok, im about to get flamed! this is a Kikyou/Inuyasha fic, because im a kikyou fan, and she really deserves some respect! this WAS p[osted on my OTHER account... before i stopped using it. R+R


Love doesn't know Death By: Wingless Crow (previously Kouga's Woman)  
  
AN: ok ok! DON'T FREAK OUT! Some of you may have read this story on my other account (Kouga's Woman) Its only being posted here because I have changed accounts. . . I'm not trying to double post or nothing.. Because I'm gonna delete it from my Kouga's woman account after I post this. SO DON'T KILL MY ACCOUNT FF.N! Please, I'm begging you! (I DID loose 44 reviews because of this.. I didn't want to loose them. so I printed them all out! ^.^)  
  
Ok, now that that's out of the way . . . lets get to the stuff that REALLY matters.  
  
Disclaimer and other stuff: I do not own Inuyasha.. And I never will, because for some reason Rumiko Takahashi wont return my calls. (No, really, I kid) so I'm' not claming to own anything so if you try to sue me. I will die. ALSO! AS A NOTE TO ALL MY BELOVED FLAMERS! (yes, yes, its true.. you are my biggest group of reviewers, and without you, none of this would be possible. Because I simply ENJOY making you mad at me)  
  
THIS IS AN INUYASHA X KIKYOU FANFICTION! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! So if your going to flame me, flame me about how crappy my style is, and not based on how much you hate Kikyo. Understood? Because, if you hate Inuyasha/Kikyo so much.. You shouldn't even BE HERE! Now go away!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A familiar scent was in the air, the smell of dirt, clay and bone. The smell of earth and of death rode swiftly in the night breeze. But it was mixed with something else, a sweet smell, almost like the scent of sakura blossoms and clear river water. The two blended together to create an intoxication aroma that buzzed around Inuyasha's head like a cloud of infectious disease. His sensitive nose aroused him from sleep. The night was warm and the scent addicting. He looked to his comrades, all where sleeping still. Miroku leaned peacefully against a large tree with Sango sleeping not so far off. Kagome was dreaming in her "sleeping bag" with Shippo cured up at her stomach, his tail brushing against her nose she sneezed softly in her sleep and rolled over.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes again but that smell wouldn't let him drift back to sleep. As if it was calling him, it was so familiar but yet, he couldn't put his finger on it. He had to see for himself or he would never get any sleep. Inuyasha slowly stood up, careful not to wake Kagome who lay only a few feet away. Though Kagome wasn't a light sleeper she awoke when Shippo kicked her in the gut as he dreamed of demons and of battles. She mumbled something that was almost a word and moved Shippo so he wouldn't kick her again.  
  
"Inuyasha" Her voice stopped the boy and he looked toward her. "Where are you going?" she asked groggily. But before Inuyasha got any words out of his mouth she had fallen asleep again. He stared at her for quite some time. The shadows cast upon her from the moon danced cheerfully across her face.  
  
"She's beautiful when she's sleeping" He thought to himself. "Then again, she is while she's awake too." He studied her ore carefully when it hit him. Kikyo, Kagome looked like Kagome but she did share a undeniable resemblance to Kikyo. Kikyo!  
  
Kikyo!  
  
That was that smell, Kikyo was nearby, that aroma, that sweet smell. It was Kikyo. Inuyasha felt something build up inside of him though he wasn't sure what it was at the time. All he knew was he needed to find her. He needed to see Kikyo again, even if for only a little while. Quietly he snuck away from camp and into the woods, past trees and bushes, thorns and brambles until he came under a large hill. It loomed up over him from out of the darkness a old tree twisted its braches up from the top as if trying to touch the moon above.  
  
"Kikyo!" He gasped. For there she was, curled up under that beautiful tree, her knees pulled up to her chest, her head resting on her arms as they hugged her knees to her body tightly. Her eyes stared to Inuyasha those deep brown eyes, overflowing with anger and sorrow. She looked so lonely; against the silowet of the moon she looked almost pale. Inuyasha went to her. For deep in his heart he had not abandoned the feelings he had for Kikyo, the woman he had once loved and giving everything for. No amount of hatred could replace those feelings. No hatred could block out those memories.  
  
"Inuyasha" She whispered and her head lifted from her arms. "Is that you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha said nothing, his bare feet slowly and cautiously moved over one another as he walked up the small hill toward Kikyo. He could not forget all the times she had tried to hurt him, how she has tried to hurt Kagome, how she stole the shards, she enchanted him and tried to bring him to hell. But all that seemed unimportant now; he put his arms around her and held her strongly in his protection.  
  
"Kikyo" He whispered against her neck. "Do you still hate me?" She was silent, her arms at her side.  
  
"I don't know" she spoke softly, her voice almost lost in the gentle breeze. "Why am I still here Inuyasha?" He pulled away from her and studied her face. "Why?"  
  
"What do you mean Kikyo?" He asked, concern hinted in is voice, for a while she didn't respond.  
  
"I mean, who am I?" she finally answered.  
  
"You are Kikyo"  
  
"But Am I?" She couldn't help but wonder was she still Kikyo? "My soul passed on Inuyasha, but I'm still here, brought back and forced to live on others. But if I'm not Kikyo, how come I still love you?" Inuyasha felt Kikyo's arms around his back, she clutched him tightly. "I'll never let go Inuyasha," she cooed. "My Inuyasha" She ran her fingers through his silky hair. He bit his bottom lip. She was Kikyo, she was his Kikyo, but he couldn't have her.  
  
"Kikyo" He whispered but before he could speak he found her lips pressed up against his, silencing him. He stood stone still for a second, his heart welling with pain and, was it pity? Guilt? He didn't know. Her kiss slowly grew hungrier as she slid her tongue into his mouth, running it along his fangs. He kissed back. Kikyo's kiss was cold, cold as ice, She pulled away from him, and he held her tight.  
  
"Isn't it nice Inuyasha?" she breathed into his shirt collar. "Isn't it nice to hold me like this again?" she asked. Inuyasha felt a warm tear stream down his cheek and drip into Kikyo's black hair. Soon he found himself crying silently. He couldn't stop as he held Kikyo's body against him his arms shook.  
  
"I'm sorry Kikyo" he choked out the words. "I can't do this, you're not of this world anymore." Her fingers pressed gently into his back and she dropped her embrace, stepping back she kissed him once more. A sorrowful look on her face. Taking a few steps she vanished, her body faded into the air and the breeze carried her sweet voice.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha" she said. "I will always love you"  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
The End. Go Cry Now  
  
Please R+R I accept flames because I know I will get them. . 


End file.
